Sleepover Hyoutei
by Autumn D. Cain
Summary: “Do you want OreSama to die young?” Sleepovers with Hyoutei is DEFINATELY not something you would like to do...


Sleepover – Hyoutei version

The Hyoutei regulars were all at Atobe's mansion to discuss new training menus but it had somehow turned into a game of 'Never Have I...'

"Gakuto...how do you play this game?" Oshitari asked.

"Well...everybody sits in a circle and holds out all of their fingers in front of them. 1 person starts first by saying 'Never have I...' and says something that they have never done. If one of the other people that HAVE done it before, they put down one of their fingers. Okay?" Mukahi explained.

"Mukahi, isn't this supposed to be a drinking game?" Shishido said.

"Since were still underage...we'll have to use our fingers OR we can use coke if you want. Then this game can be never ending, agree?"

"Agree..."

So Atobe ordered his servants to bring them 8 bottles of coke, 1 bottle for everybody.

"Mukahi...aren't we going to get a Sugar OverDose or Diabetes if we drink too much Coke?" Shishido asked, eying the coke as if it was poison.

"So? Having S.O.D's is better than being a boring person like you..."

Shishido ignored the comment. Yes, he ignored it.

"Who's going to start first?" Choutarou asked everybody.

"Ore-Sama will start" Atobe said. "Never have I...been ugly"

"..." Everybody was silent for a while.

"Dude, it must be something that you've never DONE...Sheesh" Mukahi said.

"Fine..." Atobe grumbled.

"Let's do the next person now. Kabaji, it's your turn." Oshitari said.

"Usu. Never Have I...I...I..."

"Kabaji?"

"I...I...I..."

"Just skip him" Shishido said impatiently.

"This game isn't going great so far, Gakuto" Oshitari said.

Mukahi just grumbled silently.

"Jirou-Senpai...your turn" Choutarou said.

"Hmmmnever have I...kissed Shishido..." Jirou said, half excitedly.

Choutarou took a sip then...Mukahi also took a sip from his bottle.

"MUKAHI, YOU KISSED SHISHIDO?!" Jirou, who was now fully awake, squealed.

"It was only an accident, Oshitari." Shishido reassured Oshitari, who was about to strangle him.

"LET'S CONTINUE, HIYOSHI YOUR TURN!" Mukahi shouted, wanting to avoid any more questions about him and Shishido.

Mukahi and Shishido sneaked a glance at each other and silently nodded. Both of them knew what the message meant. _They don't need to know yet. _

"Never have I..." Hiyoshi then smirked. "...Locked the clubroom so that I could have some 'alone' time with Jirou-Senpai." Prolonging the 'alone' part.

Atobe took a sip from his bottle. The other regulars snickered at their blushing captain. Jirou just grinned at the memory from that time.

"Your turn, Yuushi," Mukahi nudged Oshitari.

"Never have I jumped Jirou because I was sexually frustrated." Oshitari said, smirking.

Atobe took another sip from his coke bottle. "Why is everybody aiming for Ore-Sama?!"

"Because...we're bored and you're the easiest person to target. All we have to do is remember the reasons why Jirou-Senpai was always pulled out of training along with you." Hiyoshi said.

"LOL!" Mukahi laughed.

"Mukahi-Senpai, it's your turn now"

"Never have I..." Mukahi grinned evilly at Shishido. "...Cried for Ootori because my brain was affected by the heat,"

"I WAS NOT AFFECTED BY THE HEAT!"

"Right, right" Mukahi said sarcastically. "Hurry up and take a sip from your drink,"

"Tch..." Shishido took a sip from his bottle. "Never have I fallen on my butt because a fly was flying towards me"

"I thought it was a bee!" Mukahi grumbled and took a sip from his bottle.

"Choutarou, your turn"

"Hmmnever have I...gone to an amusement park" Choutarou said, meekly

"You've never been to an amusement park, Choutarou?" Shishido asked.

"No, my parents didn't really let me go to all of those things when I was younger"

"We can go there the next time we go out together, okay?"

"Really? Arigatou, Shishido-San"

The other regulars giggled. Yes, giggled.

--

During the game, Atobe's bottle finished first ("Everybody was aiming for Ore-Sama!") followed by Mukahi, Oshitari, Shishido, Jirou, Hiyoshi, Choutarou and Kabaji.

The game ended and everybody was too hyper to sleep yet, even though it was 2' AM in the morning. However, Shishido suggested a game that would calm down their hyperness.

"Let's play Truth or Dare" Shishido said. "It's never-ending and the game can end when everybody's fallen asleep"

"Yeah, I need some answers from certain _someone_, about a certain _kiss._" Oshitari said, eyeing Shishido and Mukahi.

Atobe sighed. "Fine, but nobody is to reveal the truths and take the dares too seriously. We wouldn't want any fights starting"

"Wow, Buchou is being so considerate" Choutarou said.

"No, Ore-Sama just doesn't want any blood wars happening in Ore-Sama's mansion"

"..."

"Spin the bottle style?" Oshitari asked.

"Yeah, it's easier"

"I'll spin first" Oshitari took the bottle and spun the bottle. It landed on...SHISHIDO!

"Uh-Oh"

"Shishido, truth or dare?"

"Err, Truth?"

"How did you and Gakuto 'accidentally' kiss?" Oshitari's glasses flashed in the light.

"Err..." Shishido scratched the back of his head. "...Well, I and Mukahi had cleaning detention with Shito-Sensei because we were too loud during class. Then Shito-sensei went out of the class, for whatever. Then I and Mukahi got into a fight. We were so distracted that we didn't realize Shito-Sensei accidentally pushed me when he went back into the class. So yeah, I fell on top Mukahi and accidentally kissed him.

"Yuushi, if you want to strangle someone, the right person would be Shito-Sensei" Mukahi said.

"Fine..." Oshitari said.

Shishido sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't experience the wrath of Oshitari Yuushi. "My turn..." He spun the bottle and it landed on...ATOBE!

"Atobe, truth or dare?"

"Ore-Sama will pick dare." Atobe huffed.

"I dare you to..prank call Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku"

"..."

"..."

"...Do you want Ore-Sama to die young?"

"..."

"Fine..." Atobe took his mobile and replaced his caller ID with 'Anonymous' He dialed Fuji's number, put his phone on speaker and waited for him to pick up. ("Who would be up at 2' AM in the morning?")

Fuji finally picked up. '_Moshi Moshi?'_

"Hello, this is the MPS...Male Prostitution Paradise. I would like to know when you can come over and satisfy our client." Atobe said in a voice deeper than his own.

_'...'_

"Are you still there, Sir?"

'_Atobe Keigo...__would you still like to live for another day or die at an old age?'_

Every gulped and shuddered in fear at the tone of Fuji Syuusuke's voice. Atobe immediately hung up and glared at Shishido.

"Thanks to you, Ore-Sama might not be able to live and see next week." Atobe growled.

"..."

"Minna, let's go and sleep now" Oshitari said.

"I don't want to sleep, Yuushi!" Mukahi whined. "Fuji's voice is still haunting my head!"

"..."

"Let's watch a movie" Hiyoshi suggested.

"Fine by me" Jirou said.

They all went to Atobe's entertainment room and sat on the couch. Atobe chose to watch 'Scary Movie 4'

They slept through the first half hour of the movie, only because they had already watched it and defined it 'boring'

--

The next morning, Atobe's maids found the 8 regulars, sprawled on the couch and the floor, sleeping peacefully. Atobe and Jirou took over the couch and were hugging each other, legs tangled. Choutarou was hugged by Shishido, who was using him as a pillow. Mukahi seemed to be fully possessively wrapped by Oshitari and squished under his arms. Kabaji was sleeping, face on the floor, snoring softly. And Hiyoshi was sleeping on his arm, muttering 'Gekkokujyou'

The maids giggled at the adorable sight but stopped when they saw a shadow outside the window. The shadow seemed to be staring at Atobe, with azure blue eyes.

--

HAHAHAHA!

Guess who was the shadow?

LOL!


End file.
